ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mouse Cop
Mouse Cop is the animated cop comedy-drama television series that sets in New York City. Characters *'Henry' (voiced by Roger Moore) - A sensitive and rebellious mouse with little respect for authority. Since he was discredited, he was suspended for unnecessary force and placed in out-of-the-way patrols. He is the main protagonist of the series. *'Victor Ratscoe' (voiced by Daws Butler) - A large plump rat crime boss who operates the old train car in an abandoned subway station. He is the main antagonist of the series. **'Victor Ratscoe Jr.' (voiced by David Jason) - Victor's son who is the lead henchman wearing a dark blue suit and the secondary antagonist of the series. **'Ricotta' and Monte (voiced by Casey Kasem and Don Messick) - Victor's dimwitted, idiotic and bumbling lackeys - a duo of rats. **'Hopper' (voiced by Frank Welker) - A muscle-bound frog who is Victor's loyal enforcer and bodyguard. *'Police Chief Mousegruff' (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) - The serious, quick-tempered Police Chief who is Henry's boss that works at the precinct. *'Assistant Police Chief Ellie Mousegruff' (voiced by Pat Stevens) - The daughter of Chief Mousegruff who works as the assistant at the precinct. She is Henry's love interest. *'Mayor Hamster' (voiced by Henry Corden) - A hamster mayor of New York City. Credits *Animation: Carlos Alfonso, Ed Beck, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Bob Goe, Bill Hutton, Virgil Jones, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Michaels, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Juan Pina, Tom Ray, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Xenia *Voices: Roger Moore, Pat Stevens, Henry Cordern, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Frank Welker, David Jason, Allan Melvin, Bob Holt, Daws Butler, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo *Story: Bill Ackerman, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Alan Dinehart, Don Jurwich, Don Jurwich, Joel Kane, Dick Kenny, Frank Ridgeway *Recording Directors: Wally Burr, Alex Lovy *Storyboard Direction: Tom Dagenais, Howard Swift, Art Davis, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer *Layout: John Ahern, Dick Bickenbach, Jamie Diaz, Hak Ficq, Owen Fitzgerald, Mo Gollub, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Larry Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Homer Jonas, Lin Larsen, Warren Marshall, Gregg Nocon, Tony Rivera, Linda Rowley, Bob Singer, Terry Slade, Al Wilson, Donna Zeller *Backgrounds: John Currin, Dennis Derrell, Richard Grandmain, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fred Michaelson, Bill Proctor, Dennis Venizelos *Production Design: Bob Singer *Character Design: Bob Beck *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Graphics: Bill Lynn *Music Score: George Rogers *Music Supervisor: Ray Schaffer *Animation Supervisors: Irven Stevens, Bill Keil *Technical Supervisor: Yoram Garling *Checking and Scene Planning: Art Rogers *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Warren Johnson *Xerography: Richard "Terry" Wallace, Steven Wright *Sound Direction: C.O. Stevens, Robert Crissman *Supervising Film Editor: Roy Tanner *Music Editor: Emery Kennethson *Effects Editors: Harry Thomas, Harold J. Scott *Negative Consultant: Laura Charles *Post Production Supervisor: Terry Musker *Camera: Graeme Edelman, Nigel Stanchfield, Roy Willis, Charles Flekal, John Carl Hill, Rex Stevens, Jerry Smith, Dennis Weaver *Production Manager: Bernard Edwards *Associate Producer: Alex Scott *Written by Bruce Thompson *Produced by Barry Charles and Michael Hill *Directed by Charles A. Nelson *In Charge of Production: Dickie Bamber *Executive Producers: Graham Collingwood and John Hathcock *Produced by Melvin Comics Animation in association with Charles Hill Productions *© 1976 Melvin Comics Animation All Rights Reserved *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. *RCA Sound Recording *Charles Hill Productions Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:Melvin Studios Category:Charles Hill Films Category:ABC Category:ABC Network shows Category:Mice Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television Series Category:Television Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Mouse Cop